Strawberry
by LadyKaresse
Summary: Ginny and Lucius strike up a relationship but there are some issues keeping them apart. Harry wants to date Ginny and Narcissa is overly jealous. And Molly is over protective considering Ginny as a child. Pairings are GWLM & HGSS
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my first Lucius/Ginny fan fiction I really hope you enjoy it please be nice and leave me a REVIEW)  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHIN  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed through Malfoy Manor eyes full of anger. That was it he had to get the hell out of the Manor or Narcissa would drive him mad. As he grabbed his cloak and prepared to apparate he wondered if he should tell Draco to clear out as well. He shook off the thought. If anything his son was already gone, the boy wouldn't want to be caught dead in the Manor, not while his mother was whining about something or the other. Today it was about one of Lucius' mistresses that he had, had over 5 years ago. Lucius snorted as he put on his cloak, if that woman was faithful to HIM then he was bloody Harry Potter. With that thought he apparated to Diagon Alley. It was late in the evening and several of the shops were closed. But still a few witches and Wizards were strolling around talking and laughing. Lucius sneered at them and they all quickly got out of his way. Even after his brief stay in Azkaban before being cleared of all charges they all feared him. In that sense, they were intelligent. Lucius glanced around sharply his gray eyes taking in all the witches who were walking around alone. All he would have to do was smile and charm them slightly and any woman would be his. Then he saw a young girl walking around alone. She was beautiful. Long auburn hair fell in light waves down to her waist, her emerald eyes were full of subtle fire, and her pale delicate porcelain skin was flawless and smooth. Lucius felt a predatory grin spread across his features. He moved gracefully up towards her.  
  
"Need any help?" He asked smoothly she spun around and stared at him emerald eyes wide with surprise and a hint of...fear. He frowned inwardly, she obviously knew him but not in a very good light.  
  
"No thank you Mr Malfoy." She said coldly glaring at him, inside those eyes were hatred, hatred that covered a landslide of fear. So charms and smiles weren't going to get him anywhere with this one, time to be blunt then. He took in her appearance swiftly, her clothes were old quite possibly second hand and were rather large on her. He smirked as he realized who she was.  
  
"Now Ms Weasley shouldn't you be polite when somebody is trying to help you?" He drawled calmly brushing a lock of Auburn hair out of her eyes, she winced before glaring at him.  
  
"I do not need your help Mr Malfoy now if you'll excuse me." She tried to move past him but he placed both hands on her shoulders keeping her perfectly in his gaze.  
  
"Now Ms Weasley I have tried being considerate and subtle now I am going to be blunt," He said pulling her slightly into the darkness of an alleyway, "I want you and I always have what I want." She just stared at him.  
  
"What? I'm a WEASLEY though and-"He cut her off by firmly pressing his lips against hers. She began kissing him back almost immediately, their tongues dueled and it was only when both were in dire need of air did they break apart. Lucius licked his lips, she tasted sweet, like strawberries.  
  
"I do not care." He said as one hand wandered down to her skirt and caressed her inner thigh, "So Ms Weasley-"  
  
"Ginny, or Virginia." She corrected him out of reflex  
  
"Virginia, are you going to come with me back to my Manor, or are you not." Blunt. Simple and blunt. He stepped back from her and extended his hand in offering. She bit her lip.  
  
"I don't have casual sex." *Hell I've never had sex at all* she added silently, he chuckled  
  
"There would be nothing CASUAL about it, I am not offering a 'one night stand' as I believe it's called," He said, "I am offering you the position as my mistress for however long you please." He said that because he highly doubted he would ever tire of her, those eyes, full of fire that would never be put out, and besides. He had always loved strawberries. She bit her slightly kiss swollen lips.  
  
"All right." She said taking his hand, and with a crack they both arrived at Lucius' bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Immediately he sealed his lips firmly with hers and began stripping off their clothing, Ginny helped with the buttons of his shirt her fingers working frantically. Once they were both fully unclothed, Lucius moved them over to his bed. As he thrust into her he heard her give a tiny cry of pain as her maidenhead tore and he kissed her again.  
  
"It's all right," he murmured in a comforting tone, "you'll get used to me." And she did.  
  
(A/N: The next chapter is up with this one as well because I decided to be nice, I didn't want to be to detailed with the sex because I don't want this story to be kicked off this site. So anyway I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW) 


	2. Aftermath

(A/N: here it is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and remember to R & R)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly and just stared at the sleeping body of Lucius Malfoy next to her. The events of the previous nights came crashing down on her. She massaged her temples and swallowed the information. She had just shagged Lucius Malfoy, her families worst enemy, a death eater, and a man who was old enough to be her father. Hell she went to school with his son. She checked the old fashioned clock. 5:00, her parents wouldn't be up until 6:00 she had an hour to get back home and climb into bed. She began to climb out of the bed when Lucius' hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?" He murmured opening his eyes and pulling her back into bed closer to him.  
  
"I have to go home my parents will be worried about me." That was a lie, her parents wouldn't notice until 7:00 when she didn't show up for breakfast. But when they got up to begin cooking they would notice her hand on the clock saying what it had probably been saying for hours now 'Getting into really big big trouble'  
  
"Wait a few moments." He said getting out of the bed and pulling on a black silk bathrobe. Ginny blushed trying to avoid staring at the mans magnificent body. He smirked at her before withdrawing a pendant out of his bedside drawer. It was a platinum serpent wrapped around a stunning emerald, he withdrew his wand and murmured a few spells, "This is now a portkey that will automatically take you here if you tap it twice with your wand, be here any time and on any night you wish. Just call a house elf and I'll be here immediately." Ginny stared at the necklace  
  
"I can't take that." She choked out staring at the necklace that probably cost more then everything her and her family owned.  
  
"Yes you can Virginia it's yours." Lucius said  
  
"My family would DEFINITELY notice something if I wore something like that." Ginny squeaked still awed at the beauty, Lucius looked thoughtful.  
  
"You can hide it under a sweater or something of the sort, I want to see this on you." Ginny got out of the bed blushing at the fact that she was naked but never the less allowed him to do the clasp of her necklace, "perfect." He murmured kissing her neck  
  
"I have to go." She said meekly before pulling away and grabbing her clothes dressing as quickly as possible the shock of what she had done still fresh. She pulled on her sweater and her cloak patting through her pockets to make sure her wand was still there. She breathed out a sigh of relief before her eyes widened, "SHIT!" She swore before clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"She swears as well Gods woman you're perfect." Lucius said with a inner smirk, he was so sick of prim and proper women.  
  
"Err...do you have any Floo powder?" Ginny asked as she pinned her hair up quickly. Lucius shook his head.  
  
"No, I can make you a portkey." Lucius said  
  
"Don't you need permission from the...ministry..." she trailed off remembering that she was talking to Lucius Malfoy, he might as well OWN the bleeding ministry, Lucius drew his wand and picked up a galleon and looked up at her.  
  
"Where do you live?" Lucius asked  
  
"St Ottery Chapole [A/N: I THINK that's what it was called] it's called the Burrow." She saw Lucius' lip curl into a sneer and glared at him, "it's just a name."  
  
"Of course Virginia...*protego*" he murmured and tossed the portekey to his lover, "Until later Virginia." She felt a sharp tugg and was sent off back home....  
  
Virginia stealthily snuck upstairs and into her room throwing herself onto bed. Barely a second after her head hit the pillow she heard her parents walking downstairs. She let out a sigh of relief and gently caressed her necklace. Who would have thought? Really who would have ever imagined, her the lover of Lucius Malfoy. She sighed and shook her head closing her eyes and drifting off into blissful oblivion.  
  
Lucius sipped his glass of brandy slowly and stared into the fire. Narcissa stormed into his study her pale face flushed and her blue eyes sparkling with anger.  
  
"You had another woman in our home last night." She said in an accusing tone.  
  
"Even if I did it would be none of your concern Narcissa now leave." Lucius hissed angrily  
  
"None of my business? I'm your wife." Narcissa said crossing her arms and glaring at her husband.  
  
"Narcissa shut up and leave, you may be my wife but to put it bluntly I don't give a damn about you." Lucius said standing looking down threateningly at his wife who quavered for a moment but went -stupidly- on  
  
"What whore are you bedding this time? Is she even a pureblood or are you shagging some filthy mudblood just to spite me." Narcissa said instantly regretting the words, Lucius walked menacingly forward and she shrank away despite all her pride  
  
"Narcissa, I HIGHLY suggest that you leave now before I change my mind and go through with that divorce...and imagine what your friends would say with all the scandal, don't think that I do not know about every little affair you've had and I swear they will....*accidentally* appear in our divorce case." Not needing further dismissal she bolted out of his study as fast as her pride would allow her. Lucius sat back down and drank more brandy. That would keep Narcissa down for a while but it wouldn't take long for her to stupidly poke her nose into his business and he did NOT want her to frighten Virginia off. He thought for a moment about his new lover, he had never had a virgin before her. And it was true, they were the sweetest. And he had a feeling her sweetness would last forever. Those eyes and that smile...they were enough to tempt a man to his death if need be just to see her smile. He put down his glass of brandy and a smirk blossomed on his features as he had an interesting thought. Yes...that would be most interesting indeed.  
  
(A/N: short chapter I know but that was just a good way to end it I PROMISE next chapter shall be longer! Mostly because it includes Ginny at the burrow and all that fun stuff : ) I'll update ASAP but only if I get some REVIEWS!!!) 


	3. Blaise Zabini

(A/N: This is chapter three of 'Strawberry' any way I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you're really encouraging this story to move alone!)  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny yawned and pulled the blankets tighter around herself. Faint footsteps descended from upstairs but she ignored them.  
  
"Hey Gin wake up Harry and Hermione are coming here today." Ron called through the door, Ginny groaned  
  
"I wanna sleep." She murmured burying her face in her pillow  
  
"Come on Gin it's time for breakfast anyway and besides there's an owl for- "He needn't have said more Ginny was up and out the door rushing downstairs before Ron and turned sharply into the dining room.  
  
"Ginny don't run in the house you'll get hurt." Molly Weasley cried as her only daughter jumped off the stairs and rushed towards a black eagle owl that was resting by her plate. She quickly grabbed the letter it had been holding and tore the seal. Pulling out the parchment she stared at the neat writing.  
  
*Dear Ginny,  
  
I just wanted to owl you and let you know that my mum said that it would be all right if you came over to the manor for a few days or so. We have tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in Australia, in the TOP BOX to! I love being the girl friend of one of the most wealthy wizards in the world. Anyway ask your parents if you can go and owl me back ASAP I'll be at the family Chateau in France if you need to contact me.  
  
All my Love,  
  
Blaise Zabini  
  
P.S. Draco would say hi but he's being a spoiled brat at the moment –isn't that typical- anyway Owl me see you soon hopefully!*  
  
Ginny smiled broadly at the letter. She had been friends with Blaise Zabini for years now. The 7th year Slytherin girl was actually quite nice, well as nice as any Slytherin could be. They had found that they had a lot in common. And, she thought as she laughed to herself, the same taste in men, heck the same FAMILY. Ginny laughed ever sense Blaise had begun dating Draco the previous year she had become rather fond of the blond ferret. After all you couldn't be Blaises boy friend with out being –at least- civil to her friends and vise-versa. She smiled at the letter and then turned to her father.  
  
"Daddy Blaise wants to know if I can go stay with her and her Mum for a few days they have TOP BOX tickets to the World Cup in Australia." She didn't mention the fact that Blaise had gotten the tickets from Draco Malfoy who her family still had a strong hatred for, no where near as strong of hatred for his father of course but the hatred was still there. Arthur Weasley lowered the issue of the *Prophet* he was reading and looked at his only daughter.  
  
"Australia? We haven't even met this 'Blaise' friend of yours. What year is she in at Hogwarts?" Before Ginny could answer Ron did it for her.  
  
"She's a 7th year Slytherin prefect." Ron said as he swallowed his eggs  
  
"A Slytherin? You will most certainly not be going!" Molly Weasley shrieked, "Haven't I told you several times not to associate with Slytherins! They're manipulative and-"  
  
"Blaise isn't like that! I mean yea she's manipulative but she'd go to hell and back for her friends!" Ginny said defensively, "and you haven't even met her!" She crossed her arms and glared at her mother  
  
"Don't give me that look young lady-"Molly began when Arthur cut through with a sigh  
  
"Why don't we meet Blaise and her mother? Then we'll decide if you can go or not." Arthur said  
  
"All right I'll Floo to her Chateau and see if she can come over now!" Ginny said bolting up and rushing to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fire and shouting, "Zabini Chateau!" She felt a rush and landed promptly on her arse and as she brushed the soot off her pajamas Blaise came rushing towards her.  
  
"Gin! What are you doing here?" Blaise asked  
  
"My parents want to meet you before they let me go, Ron told them you were a Slytherin." Ginny said smiling at her friend, Blaise had waist length black hair, warm tan skin, and bright mischievous gold eyes.  
  
"Your brothers an ass. He tried to kiss me once after a prefect meeting once." Blaise said with a grimace, "all right sure let's go, Draco just left."  
  
"Why was he here?" Ginny asked curiously as Blaise grabbed her cloak  
  
"He told me his mother was having a fit over his father keeping a mistress, that's to be expected after all they had an arranged marriage! Besides Narcissa is an annoying snob to put it kindly I'm surprised Lucius hasn't divorced her yet." Seeing her friend flush at the mention of Lucius Malfoy her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "you..." and then she grinned knowingly, "you slept with Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"Err...yea last night." Ginny said blushing furiously, she knew she could trust Blaise to keep a secret, "he asked me to become his mistress."  
  
"Well are you?" Blaise asked urgently  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"You don't know." Blaise said staring at Ginny in disbelief, "Women would kill to be in your position Gin, I know Lucius he'll be good for you he'll provide you with anything you'll ever need!"  
  
"Until he ditches me." Ginny said sadly  
  
"Gin, when Lucius Malfoy –or any pure-blood wizard for that matter- chooses a mistress they mean until the woman tires of THEM." Blaise said staring at Ginny as if she were mad  
  
"Then why does-"  
  
"Well from what Draco told me, he's only had one other mistress and she left him because she knew he wouldn't be able to divorce Narcissa until Draco reached majority and had the new Malfoy heir, so she was just after his money. You my dear friend," Blaise smirked wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders and smirking, "are well set for life if you want."  
  
"I'm still not to sure...what would my family think? I mean-"Ginny began when Blaise cut her off again  
  
"Gin my friend you HAVE to stop living your life for other people." Blaise said before checking her watch, "Come on let's go, unless you'd like to stay here for when the Malfoys get here." She said smirking, Ginny blushed  
  
"All right come on do you have any Floo powder?" Blaise nodded  
  
"And Anti-Floo prevents soot from getting all over your clothes and...you're still wearing your pajamas hun." Blaise said a smirk blossoming on her features  
  
"Didn't have time to change." Ginny said as Blaise sprinkled Anti-Floo over both of them  
  
"All right what's your place called?" Blaise asked grabbing a handful of Floo powder  
  
"The Burrow." Ginny said, Blaise nodded  
  
"THE BURROW!" She shouted and was sent through the fire to Ginny's house, Ginny grabbed a handful as well and was about to step into the fire when a voice from behind her caught her attention  
  
"Virginia?" Lucius Malfoy said  
  
"Err...Mr Malfoy...I have to go meet Blaise...back at my house so...Good day!" She said her nervousness showing both on her face and in her voice, *God that sounded lame* she thought  
  
"Virginia, no need to be nervous, Draco and Narcissa will not arrive for another 20 minutes or so it's-"Lucius began  
  
"I'm sorry but I really must go, Blaise is waiting for me!" She said stepping into the fire throwing the Floo powder in and shouting, "THE BURROW!" leaving Lucius to stare at where she had been standing.  
  
Ginny tumbled into the living room of the Burrow and saw Blaise sitting on a chair looking at her with worry.  
  
"What took you so long?" Blaise asked as the rest of Ginny's family rushed up to her helping her up and fussing  
  
"I'm FINE!" She cried tugging out of their grip, "sorry but I had to scrape out the last of the Floo powder you're running low." That was a lie the bowl of Floo powder was still relatively full and Blaise knew that but she didn't say a thing.  
  
"O all right, sorry about that I'll have one of the houselves replace it." Blaise said giving her friend the 'tell me later or else' look. Molly Weasley was checking over her daughter as if certain that something wrong had happened to her because she had set foot in a Slytherin aristocratic household.  
  
"Are you quite sure you're all right?" Molly Weasley asked for around the 40th time.  
  
"YES MUM!" Ginny cried, Blaise was choking back laughter, "O shove it Zabini." Ginny snapped, Blaise just fell off the chair she had been sitting on laughing.  
  
"VIRGINIA MARIE WEASLEY DO NOT TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Molly Weasley said sternly as if she were talking to a 5 year old who had just sworn.  
  
"It's perfectly all right Mrs Weasley." Blaise said as she sat up  
  
"Ms Zabini-"Arthur Weasley began when Blaise cut him off  
  
"Please call me Blaise Mr Weasley." Blaise said smoothly, earning her a smile from Arthur but a frown and look of heavy suspicion from Molly Weasley. They talked for a while both Mr and Mrs Weasley questioning Blaise extensively about Ginny staying and Blaise answered them all politely and perfectly. Like the Slytherin she was. After about half an hour Blaise Flooed back to her Chateau and Ginny turned excitedly towards her parents  
  
"Well?" She asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." both Mr and Mrs Weasley answered at once but differently, Molly glared at Arthur  
  
"I will no allow my daughter to spend any time with that...that...SLYTHERIN." Molly said crossing her arms  
  
"Molly dear, she seems like a perfectly nice-"Arthur began when Hermione entered the Burrow smiling brightly  
  
"Hello!" She said dragging her trunk inside the Burrow and brushing locks of chocolate curls out of her eyes  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny said and pointed at her mother, "please tell her that Blaise Zabini is a human being and not a demon trying to kill me."  
  
"O Blaise? Yes she's a sweet girl, bit of a party girl though." Hermione said shrugging, "She almost beat me in the competition for head girl." Hermione said and smiling and showing them her shining head girl badge with pride  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny said  
  
"I'm just wondering who the Head Boy is." Hermione said looking at Ron who shook his head  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said immediately when they all looked at her she quickly said, "Blaise told me, he owled her." That was partially true, Draco had owled HER and told HER that he had gotten Head Boy before Blaise had told her. (A/N: Yes that sentence makes no sense I know)  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said her face falling  
  
"So can I go with Blaise PLEASE Daddy?" Ginny asked,  
  
"Yes you can go, go ahead and pack." Arthur said despite Molly looking very apprehensive  
  
"THANK YOU!" Ginny hugged her father and dashed upstairs to pack her things. Ginny was cheerfully humming to herself when Hermione walked in and stared at her  
  
"Where on earth did you get that necklace?" Hermione whispered, Ginnys eyes darted down to the pendant necklace that Lucius had given to her, it had slipped out of its hiding place from under her shirt.  
  
"Blaise lent it to me." Ginny said immediately it made the most sense and she wasn't going to tell Hermione that she had shagged Lucius Malfoy and was now seriously contemplating whether or not she wanted to be his mistress  
  
"Oh...it's gorgeous." Hermione said smiling, "so where are you and Blaise going?"  
  
"Australia, to go see the Quidditch World Cup she has Top Box tickets." Ginny said grinning  
  
"Aren't you going to stay at least tonight? Harry's coming over today isn't he?" Hermione asked Ginny nodded  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, or late tonight." She added as an afterthought  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said looking a little to happy, Ginny looked at her friend suspiciously, "I mean you'll get to see Harry and uh..." Hermione trailed off looking like someone who had just said a little to much  
  
"Whatever anyway I think that's him and Ron coming upstairs now." Ginny said hearing her brothers loud footsteps accompanied by that of another. The door to her room was noticed and her brother entered with Harry Potter following closely behind him. Harry gave Ginny a shy smile and she returned it but with a full bright smile.  
  
"Hey Harry, great to see you." Ginny said  
  
"Good to see you as well Ginny you look great." He stammered a slight blush blooming on his face.  
  
"Thanks Harry, could you hand me that book on the shelf." Ginny said pointing to her old issue of *Quidditch Through the Ages* Harry grabbed the book and handed it to her subtly brushing his hand against hers, "Thanks." She said with a smile and put that in her trunk as well.  
  
"Where are you going Ginny?" Harry asked  
  
"To the Quidditch World Cup in Australia with Blaise Zabini she got Top Box tickets." Ginny said excitedly closing her trunk with a sharp *snap*  
  
"Oh...when will you be back?" Harry asked  
  
"Week or so, I don't know I may stay there the rest of the summer if Dad will let me." Ginny said smiling happily  
  
"Oh...ummm...can I talk to you alone Ginny?" Harry asked shifting nervously from foot to foot  
  
"Sure..." Ginny said shrugging, Hermione and Ron retreated out of the door. Harry looked nervously at Ginny and was wringing his hands  
  
"Wouldyougooutwithmeginny?" He said in a rush  
  
"Sorry didn't catch that Harry." Ginny said, Harry took a deep breath  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Harry said, Ginny stared at him, just stared at him.  
  
"Uhh...Harry...I'm...sort of attached." She said still shocked at what he was saying  
  
"Oh...well..." Harry looked extremely embarrassed  
  
"I'm not so sure about the relationship I'm in...Maybe Harry...give me some time to think all right?" Ginny said, *And a chance to talk to Blaise* she added silently  
  
"O all right." That seemed to brighten his spirits considerably and he leaned over and planted a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. He exited the room and Ginny sat down and took out her wand and tapped her necklace twice and felt the familiar *woosh* of a portkey as she was transported off to Malfoy Manor.  
  
She landed lightly on the bed where she had just slept in the previous night and felt herself blush at the memory. The door opened and her eyes widened silently praying that it wasn't Narcissa or Draco. Instead Lucius walked in and stared at her, he almost smiled.  
  
"Hello Virginia." He said as he threw his cloak off to the side  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving so urgently at Blaises." She said  
  
"Perfectly all right Blaise already explained it to me." Lucius said smoothly as he sat next to her on the bed and brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her eyes and kissed her neck. She shivered, she had come here to see if he was really worth turning down Harry.  
  
"Is Blaise here?" She asked Lucius pulled back and looked at her suspiciously  
  
"Yes she's with Draco in the drawing room." Lucius said  
  
"Where is that I need to talk to her it's an emergency." Ginny said, he nodded  
  
"Follow me." She stood and pressed her lips against his, he was surprised at first but slowly kissed her back and sliding a hand through her hair.  
  
"That's just so you know I have no intention of ditching you anytime soon." She said before straightening up, "Now where is Blaise?" He nodded and led her through the ancient halls of Malfoy Manor and into the drawing room where Blaise was sitting in Dracos lap and kissing his neck.  
  
"Get a bloody private room you two." Ginny snapped, the two broke apart immediately and both had their cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
"Damn you Weaselette." Draco said scowling  
  
"Shove it ferret boy I have to talk to Blaise." Ginny snapped  
  
"Gin-"Blaise began, but Ginny's who's emotions were beginning to pour out exploded.  
  
"IT'S A BLOODY EMERGENCY HARRY FUCKING POTTER JUST ASKED ME OUT!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them or realize that Lucius was standing right behind her still.  
  
"What?" The three Slytherins said in unison, Blaise immediately hopped off Dracos lap and rushed over to Ginny  
  
"What did you say?" She blurted out  
  
"I said maybe, I don't know how to turn a guy down!" Ginny said slumping into a chair  
  
"You say 'No I don't have those sort of feelings for you can we just be friends?' or my personal favorite, 'sorry you're not my type' or 'I'm attached' "Blaise said  
  
"I said I was attached." Ginny said  
  
"Did you say to whom?" Blaise said  
  
"No I don't think my family would take to kindly to that, no offense." She said to Lucius  
  
"None taken." He said shrugging although inside anger was boiling inside him. How DARE that Potter boy try and take what was his.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Draco asked looking totally confused  
  
"Virginia is my mistress." Lucius told his son who looked stunned for a moment  
  
"Oh..." He said before sighing, "why am I always the last to know?" He said in wonder  
  
"Because you're oblivious. Now back to what you're going to say to Harry Gin," Blaise said brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes before continuing, "Try and be sweet about it don't break his heart to badly, or overly squash his ego men react badly to that, they're all pompous gits Slytherin or Gryffindor." Blaise said earning her glares from the two Malfoy men  
  
"All right...I'll just tell him that I don't have those sort of feelings for him and that I care about him a lot but not in that way." Ginny said  
  
"Perfect, now go tell him now and Floo to my Chateau tonight sometime or in the morning." Blaise said with a nudge and the barest movement of her head towards Lucius.  
  
"All right...I'll go home later." She said purposely looking at Lucius who grinned inwardly. Perfect she'd be his for some time now.  
  
"Follow me Ms Weasley." Lucius said extending his hand to her she accepted and left Blaise and Draco alone in the drawing room  
  
"You took that relatively well Draco." Blaise said sitting back down in her boyfriends lap, Draco shrugged  
  
"Gin will be good for him, she's not going to whimper and cower at his feet or annoy the hell out of him like mother does." Draco said, "I mean he got me out of my arranged marriage to Parkinson so I could be with you, I can only want him to have someone who makes him happy like you make me."  
  
"You're a good man Draco." She said kissing him  
  
With a sigh of content Ginny rested her head against Lucius' chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.  
  
"Virginia, if Potter try's anything I want you to come straight to me." Lucius said  
  
"No, you'd kill him, and I like Harry, he's like another brother." She added as an after thought pushing herself up and went to go find her clothes  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked  
  
"Home, they'll be worried sick about me I'll just tell them I was talking to Blaise." Ginny said as she pulled on her shirt.  
  
"All right...here let me make a few modifications to your necklace." Lucius said drawing his wand and as he held the necklace gently in his hand muttered a few spells, "it will automatically take you from here to your room."  
  
"Thank you..." she planted a sweet kiss on his lips before drawing her wand and tapping it twice returned to her room landing on her but on the hard floor.  
  
"Damn." She said standing and turned as she heard the door open sharply and then being slammed.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN GINNY!?" Hermione squealed when she entered the room, "I covered for you saying you had gotten tired and were sleeping, but I was worried sick!"  
  
"I was talking with Blaise about Harry." Ginny said silently panicked, she not only had the 'I've just been shagged' look but to add to that she SMELLED like she had just spent some time having sex. Obviously Hermione noticed  
  
"Gin that excuse will only get you so far, who on earth are you shagging?" Hermione said crossing her arms and looking very Snape like as she glared down at her  
  
"None of your business! Now if you excuse me I have to tell Harry I don't have...THOSE feelings for him." Hermiones face fell  
  
"Gin...Harry's been in love with you since the beginning of 6th year...maybe before that when we all went to the department of mysteries." Ginny flushed  
  
"I don't have those feelings for him...it's like what happened with you and Ron." Ginny said, Hermione sighed and nodded  
  
"All right...but seriously Gin who are you sleeping with?" Hermione asked  
  
"If you tell me who you're sleeping with I'll tell you." Hermione flushed brightly and opened her mouth to protest when Ginny interrupted. "Come on Hermione, don't think I didn't notice you sneaking back into the Gryffindor common room late at night or early in the morning after 'rounds' or how you always went to 'study' and never came back with a single book from the library or if I went to go find you there you weren't there."  
  
"Fine no questions asked between either of us all right?" Ginny nodded  
  
"All right I have to go tell Harry." Ginny walked past Hermione giving her a suspicious look before she left. She rushed downstairs and saw Harry and Ron playing wizarding chess by the fire.  
  
"Hey Gin you're up!" Harry said brightly  
  
"Yes...Harry listen...I like you but not in THAT way...I'm sorry...can we still be friends?" She said hopefully seeing the sorrowful look on his face  
  
"Yes of course Ginny." Harry said trying to smile although his eyes were sad.  
  
"Great...see you two around I'm going to Blaises now." She said rushing upstairs and past Hermione who was heading downstairs.  
  
"Are you leaving now?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yea, I'll see you later." Ginny said grabbing her trunk and dragging it downstairs and grabbing a handful of Floo powder stepped into the fire and shouted, "ZABINI MANOR" not noticing the look of longing that crossed Harry's face as he watched her disappear into the flames.  
  
(A/N: WOW! 11 pages you should be proud of me! And Yes I know everyone is a bit OOC but they kind of need to be and I know you wouldn't exactly expect Draco to take this so well but this story takes place in the trios 7th year one year after Voldemort was defeated so everyone has undergone serious changes.) 


End file.
